AHPT:NG5
by kaykeeboo
Summary: Follow Kayla and friends through her fifth year at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I made up.
1. Chapter 1

Year 5

-JULY, 28-

Kayla was walking down the street. She was thinking back on what happened last year. She was forced to compete in the triwizard tournament. She was in love with Henry Davies. She was close friends with Potters after the tournament. She found out that Tom Riddle had a child that no one knew was his and was now taken over his father's place a the dark Lord. However he was not called Lord Voldemort. He was Lord Tromedlov. He had told her that she was to be his enemy. He was apparently also making horcruxes. She was marked by him already. She touched the cup and it brought her and him back to the start. Her mother had died to protect her. (Yes I know same plot as HP but she is 14 when it happened not one so she can remember her parents) She has a ~ shaped scar. It, like Harry's did for him, pained her. She could see inside his head. She had tried blocking him. She was walking down the street. She was staying with her father who happened to make friends with the Potters. In a week they were going to go stay with them. She was walking when she looked up to see Philip Dursley, Dudley's son. He was a bully who hated her. She turned around and started walking home. "Hey Weinstein. Where yah been. We missed our toy." He sneered. Kayla whipped around. "I am not your toy, I was not your toy, and I will never ever be your toy you filthy horrible git of a pig." Still fuming she marches home. As she is leaving however she hears Philip's footsteps on the pavement. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She growls. "We can't because we need to teach freaks like you a lesson." He grabs her. She twists out of his grip and runs. Philip was nothing like his father in weight at that age. He was fast, strong, tall, skinny, and perverted like all teenage boys. She knew that she had to get home or else she might as say good bye to tomorrow. She runs faster but Philip is faster. He grabs her around the middle and clamps a hand over her mouth. She tries fighting him but he is stronger. He drags her over to his group. They tie her hands behind her back and gag her. They stand over her thinking about what to do. She glares at him. She wishes she could use magic but sadly she can't. They come to a decision. They bring her to an abandoned warehouse. They blindfold her. They bring her in and tie against something else. They take off the blind fold and leave. She looks around at her surroundings. It is dark and she can't see. She knows her father will be worried about her. She falls asleep crying.


	2. Chapter 2

-AT POTTER MANSION- July, 28

They had just gotten word that Kayla had gone missing. She went for a walk that night and didn't come home. They all hope that the worst had not come. Frank and Abby were leaning on each other worrying about their friend. All they could was sit and wait for her to be found.

-ABADONED WAREHOUSE SOMEWHERE- July, 29

Kayla woke up to the sound of a door opening. Some light streamed in. Someone came up to her. "Hello poppet. We're gonna have some fun today with you, sweetie." He patted her cheek. She growls and tries to bite. He slaps her hard across the face. "Now, now love. If that how it's gonna be." She is picked up, hands still tied, and is told to lay on her back. She refuses and gets slapped and pinched. Someone pushes her roughly on to whatever it was. They tie her feet to some thing and her hands to something. Someone licks her. She tries to move her head away but is pulled by the hair. Someone crushes their lips on to hers roughly. They push their tongue in. She moans. They chuckle into her mouth. "Told yah you would like it, deary." He trails kisses down her neck. All of a sudden her shirt is ripped open, and her bra is ripped off. They rip off her skirt and undies. "I like what I see, princess." A voice says. Next thing she is screaming.

-POTTER MANOR- July, 29

Fred Weasley was pacing. He was worried about Kayla. He knows she is a tough girl. He can't push off this gut feeling that something horrible is being done to her. He floos to Ron and Hermione's house. He goes inside looking for Ron. "Hello. Uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione. Anyone home." He goes upstairs. Ron's office door is open. Fred goes inside hoping to find his uncle. Instead he finds a weird silver instrument on his desk. Fred picked it up and clicks it. A blue light flies out of it. "Fred." The light says. The light flies into Fred's chest. He now knows where to go. He floos back to Potter Manor. "Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry." He shouts. Someone runs downstairs. "What is it Fred." Asks a worried Harry. "I went to Ron and Hermione's looking for them and Ron's office door was open. I went inside and the was this silver instrument on the desk. I clicked it and this blue light flew out of it. It said my name and flew into my chest. I then all of a sudden knew where Kayla was." Harry smiles a sign of relief. "Where?"


	3. Chapter 3

-WAREHOUSE- July, 29

Kayla was trying to not scream out or cry in pain. That would just make it worse. So far Philip's gang had tortured, raped, whipped, pinched, poked, slapped, kissed, scratched, and was now teasing. They were licking her and getting wounded. Every so often they would bite and she would have to refrain from shouting. That only meant she was getting weaker. They were all of a sudden raping her again. One after another was being shoved in her. All of a sudden their was a loud CRACK and they all froze. Some one said LUMOS and their was a bright light. Someone yells "YOU BASTARDS! STUPEFY!" There was red lights and then it stopped. She saw someone with red hair. "Thanks." She croaked before every thing went black.

-FRED'S POV- July, 29

"The old abandoned warehouse a few miles away from the Dursleys." Harry's smile falters. He remembers that place. Sometimes Dudley went in there. He could hear the cries of the young girls. He looks mortified. He fire calls Ron. Harry grabs Fred. Ron appears from the fireplace. Harry grabs on to him and they apparate to the ware house. When they land it is dark. Harry takes out his wand and says "LUMOS." Fred sees Kayla being raped by 5 boys. Anger boils inside of him. "YOU BASTARDS!" He yells. "STUPEFY!" He starts stunning them. When they are all stunned Kayla looks at him and croaks, "Thanks," and then faints. Fred runs over to her. She was bruised and bloodied and broken. He silently cries. "What did you do to deserve this, Kay. What did they do to you. It's just not fair. You didn't deserve this." Ron comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We should take her to St. Mungos, but first clothes." He conjures some clothes on her. Fred picks her up. "Wait where's her wand?" He asks. Harry accios it. "She is in no condition to apparate or floo. Portkey it is." He takes a piece of cloth and turns it into a portkey. Fred feels a pull away his navel and then the weird feeling you get and then ground. He stands up and runs in. "Someone help me." He yells. Harry and Ron apparate next to him. A bunch of nurses come. They see Kayla in Fred's arms and spring into action. They take her and get to work. Fred was pacing in the waiting room. "Freddie. Your father would be worried. He doesn't know where you are." Says Harry. Fred looks too upset to answer. It is taking all his will power to not floo back to the warehouse and kill Philip. "Hello there. Are you the one who brought in Ms. Weinstein. She is healing but they are done. There was some damage and she may not want to be held or touched for a few days or weeks. One visitor at a time can come see her." A nurse says. "Can I go see her?" Asks Fred. Harry nods. Fred follows the nurse into the room. Kayla is laying on a bed. She is hooked up to machines magically to keep her alive. She has scars and bruises. She looks so peaceful laying their. Fred sits in a chair next to her. "Hey Kays. It's Freddie. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I don't in know if you can hear me right now but I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I would never hurt you or let you go. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend when you were suppose to come to the burrow in a week but now I will have to put it off." Fred just sits there holding her hand, silently crying. Harry and Ron are watching. "Do you know who that reminds me of. You, when Hermione was petrified. Also when you were poisoned, Hermione sat by your bed holding your hand. He truly does love her. I wonder if she will ever find out?" Harry says. Fred was still sitting there holding her hand. "Don't worry. I will be here for you. Just don't leave me. I love you." Fred feels something squeezing his hand. He looks. Kayla was holding his hand back. She was alive. Fred smiled with love. She had heard him. He was whispering things that he didn't know he fell asleep. The nurse came back. She shook him awake. "Mr. Weasley. You have to go. She needs her rest and you should go home and rest too. Don't worry she will be here tomorrow." Fred stood up and left. Harry apparated him home. Fred went inside. He heard someone run downstairs. "Freddie is that you?" His father asks. "Yes dad. I was on a rescue mission. We found Kayla. She is currently in St. Mungos." George runs and hugs his son. "I'm so glad you found her."


	4. Chapter 4

-KAYLA'S POV- July, 31

Kayla heard people talking. She could recognize Fred's voice and her father's. She slowly cracked her eyes open. She could see something red. "Hello." She croaked. The red tall thing bent down to her. "Hello. Kayla. Can you hear me?" It asks. She nods her head. "Hey Kayla. It's me Fred Weasley, your friend. I helped save you." At 'save you', Kayla shudders at from fear of what happened. Arms close around her. She started crying into the person's chest. The arms feel safe and warm around her. She curls into them. They start rubbing her back. "Kayla, are you alright darling." She looks at the person who just talked. He had brown hair. She curls in closer to Fred. "It's alright. I. Not gonna hurt you. I'm your dad." Kayla just nods. She starts to all asleep in Fred's arms. "Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you again." She falls asleep.

-AUGUST 14-

Today Kayla gets to leave the hospital. She was there for two weeks. The doctor comes in. "Well, you can go now miss but please don't wander around by yourself." She nods and says thanks. Fred was waiting just outside the door. Her had really helped her recover faster. He was there everyday. As they walked to the waiting room, Fred stopped. "Kayla, I want to ask you some thing. Will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" He asks. Kayla smiles and nods yes. Fred's face breaks out into a huge smile of relief. They continue walking hand in hand. When they get to the waiting room, there were quite a few people waiting for her. Harry, James, Albus, Abby, Lavender, Frank, Neville, Louis, George, her dad, her sister Rebecca, Rose, Ron, and Nathaniel. Kayla smiles and waves. Every one claps. She gets overwhelm by hugs from the kids. The adults just stand back and smile. Fred looks over at his dad and catches his eye. Fred winks. George gives him thumbs up. The other adults look at him confused. George says, "He told me that he really liked her and was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He just asked her and she said yes." Everyone looks happy. They all apparate to potter mansion to celebrate her recovery. She was surrounded by friends, family, and gifts. She was to be staying at Potter Manor till school started. She was happy, looking at the bright future and letting go of the past. She smiled at Fred. He deliriously smiled back. He came over to her and took her by the hand. The music played in they danced together in sync. She had become a good dancer from the Yule ball and danced in her free time. She leaned against Fred's chest. He kissed the top of her head.


	5. Author Update

Sorry it's taking taking me so long to update the story. I am currently packing. My family and I are moving and I probably might not have internet for a week tat the most so it will be awhile. Please go check out my profile and my poll. I need help. See you later,

Kayla


	6. AN important

This Sunday, the 25th of August, I will finally have a laptop and I will start to update my stories again. Thanks for being patient. I will start to try to up date each story once, every other week.


End file.
